


2048

by suricate



Series: электричество кончилось [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	2048

_— Мы исправимся, — сказал он._  
— Да.  
— Мы исправим себя.  
**К. Крахт**

Понятия не имею, чем это закончилось. «Nimm dir was du brauchst», было написано на старомодном бумажном объявлении в Кельне, в нескольких кварталах от огромного, плоского, как театральная декорация, костела, под которым приютилась, будто в надежде пережить следующую бомбежку, галерея современного искусства. Мы с Ником и Аной выиграли туда счастливый билет, выставку на троих: я лепил, Ана красила, а Ник расставлял бесформенные глыбы, придавая им концептуальную осмысленность. На несколько дней мы сами превратились в художественный объект, магнит, притягивающий стружку вопросов о творческих планах и взглядах на деградирующую культуру. «На берегу реки» называлась выставка, Ник снисходительно рассуждал о китайцах и трупах, попыхивая кальяном с таким победным видом, будто именно ради него и Восточный, и Западный европейские союзы пять лет назад легализировали марихуану. По просторному светлому залу, утыканному ржавыми шпалами, символизирующими опоры моста, он фланировал в густом сладком облаке, из которого во все стороны торчала рыжая кудрявая грива, журналисты отходили от Ника одинаково задумчивые — то ли слегка прозревшие, то ли слегка накуренные. Трезвым я старался отмалчиваться, но потом, заполировав бехеровку кельшем, мы разбили зеркало в номере и наши с Аной отношения.  
Мы часто ссорились в последнее время, на двоих или все втроем, точно так же, как занимались сексом, громко и некрасиво; не зная, куда девать неожиданную славу и гонорары, мы спускали их на вдохновляющие вещества, как называл это Ник, так делали все вокруг. Бесконечно свободное время давило, гудело, ныло, требовало чем-то себя заполнить. Ана осталась в номере — сидеть на полу посреди осколков, растрепанная, с потекшей тушью, еще сильнее заострившей треугольное лицо. Похожую на впавшую в транс ведьму, ее требовалось то ли униженно умолять о помиловании, пока проклятия не подействовали, то ли немедленно сжечь, но я просто оставил Ану в покое, хлопнув дверью, и ушел давать первое сольное интервью. В нем я назвал наши общие проекты бесплодными попытками мирного самоопределения в мире, где для этого больше не осталось места. Немного протрезвев к концу записи, когда меня перестали слепить раздражающе ярким софитом, заставлявшим пересыпать и без того путанную речь нервными смешками при воспоминаниях о случайном полицейском допросе в Любляне, я попросил не показывать это, по крайней мере, не полностью. Но оказалось, что эфир Euromaxx'а был прямым, то есть каждое мое слово через восемь секунд долетало до ушей десятимиллионной аудитории, а значит с Аной и Ником все было действительно кончено. Можно по-разному безнаказанно оскорблять друзей, но не стоит говорить, что у вас нет будущего. Окрестности кельнского вокзала, вокруг которого мне оставалось шататься до утреннего рейса домой, представляли собой несколько отстроенных по старым чертежам кварталов, зажатых в тиски небоскребами, я исходил их вдоль и поперек, разговаривая по разрядившемуся телефону сперва с воображаемым Ником, потом с воображаемым богом. Небо уже серело, когда, набив карманы крошечными бутылками водки из закрывавшегося бара, я опустился на широкий бордюр набережной Рейна. Промозглый ветер наносил мне скупые, по-немецки практичные пощечины, мешая как следует набраться. Как раз там, на фонарном столбе у моста Гогенцоллерн, увешанного разноцветными замочками от все еще влюбленных, я и заметил объявление — «Nimm dir was du brauchst», бери что захочешь. Судя по оборванной нижней части, даже на этот бумажный фуршет Джейси не успел вовремя, все, что оставалось, — одинокое «Знание» в правом углу, а ведь наверняка кому-то до меня повезло с «Обаянием», «Сексом» и «Успехом», или хотя бы «Терпением» на худой конец. Я принес его в костел на утреннюю службу, со старых фильмов мне помнилось, что там жгли свечи. Однако ни согреться, ни предать хоть что-нибудь огню у меня не вышло, свечи в кельнском костеле оказались электрическими.  
Последний раз я видел Kennerschaft в самолете, вытащив его из кармана вместо посадочного талона. Где-то там, между Кельном и Любляной, мое «Знание» и потерялось окончательно.  
— Потрясающий талант, — сказал на это Игрек, улыбка неловко тронула бледные, потрескавшиеся губы. — Ты и правда geboren скульптор. Потрясающий талант сминать.  
— Проебывать, ты имеешь в виду? — Обижаться на него мне не хотелось, проще было не придавать значения его словам. Я вернулся из Германии больше года назад, дела мои с тех пор по-прежнему шли успешно. Я употреблял в меру, творил в меру и вытворял в меру — достаточно, чтобы меня не забывали.  
— Нет, для того, чтобы что-то проебать, требуется гораздо более проявленное либидо, — безучастно пожав плечами, он выбил сигарету из пачки и щелкнул тонкой, как стилус, зажигалкой. Проходя мимо к рабочему столу, я выдернул у Игрека изо рта сигарету и напомнил, что в студии не курят. Я знал, что поступаю некрасиво, и испытывал от этого постыдное удовольствие, как и всегда, как, например, в телестудии, плавясь под обжигающе яркой лампой.  
Игрек дернулся, поджав губы, и прикрыл глаза.  
— Потрясающий талант, — повторил он едва слышно. Увлеченно избивая зернистую, плохо поддающуюся глину, я не заметил, как он вышел. Из динамика под потолком равнодушная женщина монотонно информировала меня о захвате заложников в Танжере, экономическом коллапсе в Латинской Америке, взрыве в Руане и прорыве в изучении волнового излучения. Более подходящего саундтрека для того, чтобы сминать и комкать в перепачканной краской и мусором бетонной коробке четыре на десять метров, нельзя было подобрать. Из бесформенного шара торчали кривые руки, похожие на корни, стволы, похожие на ноги, и лица, непохожие на лица. Когда мне надоело, я слил в ведро остатки из нескольких банок ангоба, щедро полил шар и отправился в угол, искать в мусорной куче подходящие осколки, проволоки и бумажки для завершения композиции «Притворяясь богом». К самой чудовищной морде я прилепил на жвачку подобранный с пола давно остывший окурок.  
Как и все лучшие детали для моих инсталляций, Игрек нашелся на помойке в квартале от студии на окраине Пруле, которую я про себя называл швом, — аккуратные сытые улочки старой Любляны с ровными газонами и подстриженными кустами там неожиданно обрывались, старательно огородившись высокими заборами от индо-пакистанских трущоб. Кутаясь в серое кашемировое пальто, он, как на жердочке, сидел на покосившемся каркасе кровати. Снег припорошил темные волосы, плечи и окрестности, но никаких следов, кроме моих, вокруг не было.  
— Эй, вам не нужна помощь? — Окликнул я, и не дождавшись ответа, повторил вопрос по-английски. Рядом находилось по меньшей мере два сомнительных ночных клуба, где могли обобрать иностранца.  
Он что-то пробормотал в ответ, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
— People help people, — разобрал я, когда подошел ближе, эту мелодию, старую, как ее сумасшедшая мать, постоянно мурлыкала под нос Ана. — And if you’re homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it, — напевал неподвижный манекен подрагивающим от холода хриплым голосом с мягким французским акцентом.  
Я потряс его за плечо, но ничего, кроме мутного взгляда, в ответ не добился. Следовало, конечно, вызвать полицию, но мне стало интересно. Опасным он тогда совсем не выглядел.  
— Я Джейси, — сказал я, слегка смутившись от того, как это прозвучало, но за последнее время я действительно отвык пользоваться паспортным именем, представляясь.  
— Суперстар? — Переспросил он, по-прежнему таращась в пустоту перед собой.  
— Да ладно вам. Так, понемногу...  
— Тогда, — сказал он, склонив голову к плечу, осторожно прислушиваясь к собственным словам, — я буду Игрек.  
По дороге в студию мы договорились, что он будет мне позировать в обмен на билет до Дюссельдорфа. Ничего, кроме поношенных военных ботинок, зашнурованных поверх светлых, заляпанных грязью джинсов, и сравнительно нового пальто от Зандера, на Игреке не было. Я дал ему футболку и предложил воспользоваться душем. Мне понравилось, с каким интересом он рассматривает мои незаконченные работы, живой обывательский взгляд всегда грел больше профессионального. Пока я делал нам чай, в Нью-Йорк попала ракета, прямо в Мидтаун. Я растянул экран на всю стену и, завороженные, мы с высоты вертолетных съемок следили за тем, как игрушечные красные машинки окружают рваный котлован на месте Банка Америки. Переключая каналы, я менял лица с чернокожих на азиатские, с азиатских на европейские, все они вместе со мной беспомощно смотрели в дыру, проделанную во мне, в них, в миллионах по всему миру. Игрек как застрял посреди студии, так и стоял с футболкой, которую я ему дал, в руке.  
— Я не одинок, — сказал он час спустя. — Другим так же плохо, как и мне. Бротиган написал это в час ночи, семьдесят лет назад. Интересно, нас облучали уже тогда?  
Я рассмеялся. Америка была за океаном, террористы были за морем, космическое излучение, замеченное еще в начале сороковых, давно перестало быть поводом для анекдотов. Из душа он вышел почти нормальным. Мы пили чай с коньяком и болтали об элгаровских «Вариациях на загадочную тему». Я спросил, откуда он знает песенку Берди, Игрек покрепче обхватил чашку и покосился на меня удивленно.  
— Ты сам ее пел.  
— Я не пел. Я даже в душе не пою.  
Пальцы у него были неестественно длинные, как будто к ним приделали по лишнему суставу. Залюбовавшись, я запоздало понял, что молчу уже какое-то время, и мой взгляд в нашей ситуации может быть понят неправильно.  
— Ты пел, — тихо, с нажимом сказал Игрек.  
На экране за его спиной люди беззвучно бегали, широко раскрывали рты, плакали и умирали, совсем как в кино.  
— Возможно, мы для них просто съемочная площадка, — сказал я. — Кто бы нас там ни облучал. Возможно, это просто очень большой софит.  
Стоило отвернуться, я чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, но в лицо он мне смотреть избегал, забившись в противоположный угол дивана.  
— В фильмах прошлого века инопланетяне были зелеными и уродливыми, в современных они похожи на ангелов — то головы с крыльями, то белые одежды. Их слишком часто воображают бесполыми, чтобы это было совпадение.  
— А как же всякие «Чужие» и тому подобные твари с яйцекладом?  
— Бесполы или пенетрируют, или и то, и другое. Ничего хорошего из космоса мы все это время не ждем.  
Во всем была виновата обезумевшая негритянка крупным планом, орущая что-то в камеру, размазанная моим экраном на всю стену. Они оба меня достали. Я выключил трансляцию и резко развернулся.  
— Слушай. Это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Никто здесь не имеет в виду секс.  
— Договорились, — спокойно сказал Игрек. Большего доверия ко мне, впрочем, он излучать не стал. Скорее, даже наоборот. Видимо, решил, что я намерен сделать что-то исподтишка.  
Серьезные проблемы начались весной: все как с ума посходили, мигранты жгли машины каждый день, полиция отвечала облавами и комендантским часом, в метро перестали пускать с жидкостями, не проходило и дня, чтобы какой-нибудь старшеклассник не прирезал соседа посреди урока, «Красные бригады» угрожали ядерным ударом по Вашингтону, Тегеран бомбили, в Трикастене чуть не взорвали энергоблок и теперь изо всех сил ликвидировали утечку, на MTV обсуждали бункеры. Ни в какой Дюссельдорф Игрек так и не уехал, устроившись играть по вторникам и пятницам в «Антикве». Он вроде как сходил в свое посольство и восстановил документы, но денег на съемное жилье у него не было. Я не возражал. В придачу к абсолютному слуху у Игрека обнаружился абсолютно мерзкий характер, зато с ним было нескучно, а у моих последних инсталляций открылось что-то вроде второго дыхания, по крайней мере, все так говорили. Закончив с шаром, я плеснул себе виски, присел почитать и не заметил, как задремал.  
— Притворись, что дело не только в сексе! — Орал на меня Игрек. Во сне мы оба были бесполыми инопланетянами, осознав это, я проснулся то ли от страха, то ли от того, что на меня упало что-то тяжелое.  
Развалившись на диване и похоже, совсем не замечая, что сидит на моих ногах, Игрек насвистывал малеровскую «Песнь скорби».  
— Ты не мог бы... — Стоило мне начать, он сунул руку с тремя ярко-синими капсулами мне под нос. Я резко мотнул головой, Игрек заглотил их все и запил остатками виски из моего стакана.  
— Две тысячи сорок восемь, — заявил он.  
— А?  
— Две тысячи сорок восемь. The end is nigh. Была такая игра с квадратами чисел, которые, спариваясь, возводятся в квадрат. Становятся чем-то новым. Эволюция не успевает, в этом вся беда. Бог, который играет в две тысячи сорок восемь на нашей планете, постоянно отвлекается. Возможно, не дает дьявол, или небо протекает, или ему объявил джихад какой-то другой бог, но несколько последних тысячелетий он щелкает по земле пальцем машинально, поэтому твоими соседями запросто оказываются кроманьонцы из Анголы. Чем больше нас, тем меньше места. Когда места не остается — игра заканчивается. Все из-за кроманьонцев, им никогда не спариться с тобой, понимаешь? Вы разные квадраты.  
Только теперь я заметил, что у него рассечена бровь и подбита скула.  
— В прошлый раз это были албанцы. Ты их что, специально задираешь?  
Игрек ощупал бровь, поднес пальцы к губам и медленно их облизал. Я выдернул из-под него ноги и поднялся.  
— Конечно, — долетело мне в спину. — Не bulle же мне задирать.  
— Серьезно? — Развернулся я, не веря своим ушам. — Ты с ними дерешься?  
— Я их убиваю, — довольно улыбнулся Игрек, зрачок у него сузился до точки. Он засунул руку в штаны, и я ушел в уборную, не дожидаясь продолжения, но он окликнул меня раньше, чем я успел закрыть дверь.  
— Ты не закончил днем. Так что твоя Ана? Зачем она звонила?  
Оборачиваться я не хотел, отвечать, стоя лицом к туалету, было глупо. Поэтому я подошел к шару и принялся рассматривать его с преувеличенным вниманием. Глина уже подсохла, все это вместе смотрелось достаточно тошнотворно, чтобы критикам понравилось.  
— Ник пропал неделю назад, она хотела узнать, не появлялся ли он вдруг у меня. Они недавно переехали в Бонн, там мало общих знакомых.  
— Бонн, — с тихим стоном выдохнул Игрек. — Совсем рядом с Аахеном. Я родился в Аахене. Не знаю города противнее. Поехали в Бонн.  
— Зачем нам ехать в Бонн?  
— Она просила тебя приехать.  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Она хотела, чтобы ты приехал.  
— Она просто проверяла, не появился ли у меня Ник.  
Это больше напоминало пинг-понг, чем разговор: он отвечал раньше, чем я заканчивал говорить, я отвечал раньше, чем становилось тихо, чтобы не слышать учащенного дыхания и прочих посторонних звуков.  
— Значит, ей больше некому звонить.  
— И при чем тут я?  
— Вы друзья.  
— Мы были друзьями.  
— Вы стали врагами?  
— Бред.  
— Значит, вы остались друзьями.  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Джейси, — сказал он, и все-таки стало тихо. Потом зашуршала салфетка, потом, скомканная, она пролетела мимо меня, ударившись о стену. — Друзья должны держаться вместе в такое время. Поехали в Бонн.  
Я был бы ему благодарен, если бы не хотел придушить так сильно. Когда я нашелся с ответом, Игрек уже спал. Порывшись в его вещах, я обнаружил паспорт на имя Рэя Макданы и заказал нам обоим билеты на следующее утро, а потом позвонил Ане и сообщил, что приеду. Она сухо ответила, что в этом нет необходимости, потом расплакалась и пообещала встретить в аэропорту.  
Нетвердо стоящий на ногах, с распухшей багровой скулой, Игрек привлекал слишком много внимания, хоть и пытался вести себя примерно. На нас косился таксист, охрана на выезде из Любляны, охрана на входе в аэропорт, охрана в самолете. Я успел сто раз пожалеть, что потащил его с собой, но не лететь же было к Ане одному. В салоне Игреку не сиделось, он то и дело ерзал, вонзая острые нескладные колени в переднее кресло, закрывал и открывал шторку иллюминатора, оглядывался — не собирайся мы вместе, даже я заподозрил бы неладное. Через пятнадцать минут после взлета к нам подошел офицер воздушной безопасности и попросил Игрека пройти с ним.  
— Мы просто не выспались, понимаете, — пытался объяснять я.  
Игрек вжался в кресло и смотрел на полицейского с откровенной неприязнью, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ни за что не встанет.  
— Немного покурили, — я продолжал улыбаться за двоих, — пить не стоило, наверное, да, но это от нервов, прихватило крепко, знаете, как бывает. Он в порядке, офицер. Мы просто в Пруле живем, совсем испаскудился район. Раньше был золотым, а теперь покупателя на дом не найти, я уже ниже плинтуса цену опустил. Видите, как его вчера приложили, суки черножопые.  
— Страх потеряли, — кивнул полицейский, рассматривая все цвета тропического заката на скуле Игрека. Тот прикрыл глаза и притворился спящим, только костяшки на подлокотнике побелели и на висках проступила испарина. — Ну, вы заявили на них? Если запомнили лица, этих мразей найдут. У меня тесть в городском управлении, они каждый день с такими заявлениями работают. И работают, уж поверьте, на совесть.  
У полицейского были кольцо на безымянном пальце и наверняка фотография детей в кошельке. Я улыбнулся ему и с преувеличенной заботой промокнул Игреку лоб, погладив затем по щеке. Интерес к обыску полицейский на этом окончательно потерял.  
— Голос у тебя... есть, — начал было Игрек.  
— Ты мог бы просто пойти с ним, — раздраженно отрезал я. — Не отобрал бы он твои драгоценные таблетки.  
— Нет, — замотал он головой. — Не мог. Не могу. Не знаю, кто за ними стоит. Если они что-то заметят. Или знают. Или позвонят. Не хочу.  
Самолет тряхнуло, Игрек схватил меня за руку, очевидно перепутав ее с подлокотником, вцепился в нее намертво и не разжимал пальцев, бессвязно шепча что-то всю дорогу, пока шасси не коснулись полосы. Из салона мы выходили последними. Игрек то мял сигарету, то засовывал ее в рот и жевал фильтр. Я сказал ему, что все уже закончилось.  
— Все только начинается, — ответил он голосом спокойным, как обычно — глубоким, чуть хриплым, прохладным. Таким же голосом он приветствовал Ану, когда я их представил друг другу.  
— Вам, правда, не стоило утруждаться, — сказала она. — Я понятия не имею...  
— Это мы, — перебил ее Игрек, только тогда я заметил, что все это время он пристально смотрел не на Ану, а куда-то ей за спину.  
— Простите? — Она удивленно приподняла брови и тоже обернулась, на всякий случай. Ничего интересного, кроме пожилой семейной пары и рекламы свежевыжатого сока, там не было.  
— Простите, — Игрек бросил сумку под ноги. — Я скоро вернусь.  
— С ним все нормально? — нахмурилась Ана, глядя ему вслед, ее глаза красноречиво задавали гораздо больше вопросов.  
— Плохой перелет, — улыбнулся я. — Тоже схожу, пожалуй.  
Игрека тошнило долго, изматывающе. На нас снова оглядывались, но близко не подходили. Он умывался, закладывал за уши длинную мокрую челку, смотрел на себя в зеркало и снова сгибался над раковиной. Так продолжалось, пока я не предложил ему временно завязать с колесами, обидевшись, он отвлекся от себя настолько, что позывы прекратились.  
Подходить к Ане он наотрез отказался.  
— Я выйду, покурю. Подожду вас на улице. Не могу на это больше смотреть.  
Она ходила туда-сюда, от сумки к рекламе и обратно, беспокойно теребя шейный платок.  
— Ты уверен, что...  
— Конечно, — от улыбки у меня слегка сводило скулы. Морковь и огурец на огромном плакате довольно неряшливо с художественной точки зрения размазывались от середины в струю сока, стекающего в стакан. Смотреть на их преувеличенно реалистичные, рельефные верхушки было и правда не очень приятно, воображение беспощадно подсовывало картину гигантской теплицы, в которой зреют генетически модифицированные плоды. По меньшей мере, на этот день овощной фреш был мне явно противопоказан.  
— Понятия не имею, где его искать.  
Ана водила все так же, даже на скоростной магистрали разгоняясь не выше семидесяти километров. Я чувствовал себя Ионой-лилипутом, которого проглотила розовая улитка.  
— Папа, когда узнал, обратился в полицию. Люди сейчас каждый день пропадают, а потом то заложник, то еще чего похуже. Сильно он, конечно, не светился в последнее время, дела шли не лучшим образом...  
— Сколько ему лет? — Внезапно проснулся Игрек.  
— Двадцать три. — Ана покосилась в зеркало заднего вида, наши взгляды встретились. Она слабо улыбнулась.  
— Он часто уходил из дома?  
— Да нет, не особо. — Она зачем-то врала. Игрек покосился на меня вопросительно, я кивнул.  
— У него поменялись привычки? Вкусы?  
— Давайте мы поговорим, когда доедем до дома, — Ана прикусила губу и сосредоточилась на дороге. — Вам надо отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Думала, в Любляне спокойнее.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Игрек. — Нигде не спокойнее.  
Они обменялись неожиданно понимающими взглядами, и я почувствовал себя лишним в этой машине. До сих пор мне ошибочно казалось, что выставить за дверь хотят его. Но это я, стоило нам приехать, вынужденно вызвался сходить в соседний супермаркет. Разбитая витрина на соседнем перекрестке была оклеена желтой полицейской лентой. Дети рядом играли в задержание, воодушевленно и вовсе не понарошку пиная «преступника». Заметив меня, они бросились врассыпную. Больше на улице никого не было. Я помог мальчику подняться, отдал свой платок и сообщил, что каждому преступнику полагается адвокат. Разбитый нос он утирал, пятясь, потом плюнул в мою сторону, крикнул «Schwule!» и убежал. До сих пор Дуйсдорф казался сравнительно приличным районом, где-то здесь на окраине жила моя троюродная тетка. Я попытался вспомнить адрес ногами, раз уж головой не получалось, но нашел только разрисованные стены и свежие остовы сгоревших машин. Каждое окно, даже на верхних этажах, защищали массивные решетки. Спина чесалась, то и дело тянуло оглянуться — убедиться, что никто не увязался следом. В одиночку и без биты прогулка доставляла все меньше удовольствия. Спросить у местных дорогу надежды не было, поэтому пришлось вызвать себе такси.  
— Тише, — сказала мне Ана с порога, забирая пакет с продуктами. — Он спит.  
Внутри ее маленького одноэтажного домика оказалось непривычно чисто. Ни Ана, ни ее брат не отличались любовью к порядку. Выглядело так, будто она специально убралась из-за нас. Игрек сидел за столом на кухне, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.  
— Бедный мальчик, — прошептала Ана, как будто за эти два часа узнала об Игреке больше, чем я успел за два месяца. Она сделала мне кофе и увела на крошечный балкон, зарешеченный, оттого похожий на птичью клетку.  
— Когда же это все кончится, — сказала Ана, закурив.  
— По-моему, как бы это ни кончалось, нам всем лучше, чтобы длилось подольше, — пожал я плечами. — В конце концов, второго шанса никто не даст. Каждый режет другого по живому, ведь иного способа познакомиться поближе не осталось.  
Она кинула на меня быстрый настороженный взгляд.  
— Когда ты стал таким жестоким?  
— Я?  
— Извини, я сорвалась, — покачала головой Ана и коснулась моей руки. Среди гладко зачесанных назад рыжих волос попадалось немало седых. Ане было тридцать, для нас с Ником, не особо избалованных женским вниманием, она всегда была чем-то средним между матерью и богиней. — Просто тяжело. Он прав, ты из тех цветов, которые растут только из перегноя.  
— Давай просто поговорим о Нике.  
Она прислонилась лбом к решетке.  
— Папа ошибается. Зря он привлек полицию.  
— Это Игрек тебе сказал?  
— Рэй? Да... нет, я до Рэя так думала. Просто он попал в дурную компанию. Чем здесь поможет полиция. В Ланесдорф, например, они давно боятся ездить. Скоро и сюда перестанут. Теперь все в руках у местных… общин самоуправления.  
— Теперь везде так, полиции на всех не хватает, — сказал я. Это прозвучало слишком холодно, мне стало перед ней неудобно. — Мы найдем его, Ана. Я поспрашиваю по приятелям, у Игрека здесь тоже вроде бы кто-то есть.  
— Да, — сказала Ана, прикусив губу и часто кивая. — Да, да, да. Когда же это все наконец закончится, — повторила она и тихо выругалась по-фламандски, когда я уже выходил.  
Ужин получился почти семейным. Запивая жареную индейку имбирным пивом, мы рассказывали Игреку веселые истории о Нике, которых у нас с Аной накопилось на много месяцев вперед, под конец я невольно подумал, что так тепло и хорошо отзываются обычно о мертвых. Она держалась молодцом, Игрек был с ней осторожен, как с расписной фарфоровой вазой Сацума, лишний раз не поднимая глаз. Пару раз я отходил от них — звонить Мареку в Любляну и Ежи во Франкфурт. Они спросили, не нужна ли помощь, но я не готов был звать никого лишнего и никому не был нужен настолько, чтобы они стали настаивать. Возвращаясь, я заставал тишину, резкую и неприятную.  
Когда мы вышли из дома, в кулаке у Игрека обнаружились не таблетки, как я думал, а обычный кусок колотого льда.  
— Что это? — Спросил он.  
— Лед из холодильника?  
Игрек усмехнулся.  
— Он тоже думает, что он лед.  
Мы стояли, ожидая, пока приедет такси, лед на раскрытой ладони таял под нашими взглядами.  
— Интересно, какой мы будем водой, — сказал Игрек, брезгливо отряхивая руку.  
— Грязной, наверное, — сказал я, садясь в машину. За рулем сидел араб, везти нас к старому университету он отказался. Еще в светлое время бы, сказал он. Извините, сказал он. У меня семья, я за машину не расплачусь.  
— Знаете, — сказал я, — если вы на колесах — дело совсем не в районе. Номер у вас простой, я запомнил.  
— Вы пожалеете, — сказал мне араб, но спорить больше не стал.  
— Ты его сильно разозлил, — заметил Игрек. Машина с визгом рванула с места, стоило ему прикрыть дверцу.  
— Он тоже меня разозлил, — пожал я плечами.  
— Как тот, на свалке?  
— Какой еще на свалке?  
— Уже никакой. Пошли, найдем его.  
Без контактов и рекомендаций мы застряли бы надолго. Здесь, в Бонне, обществ по защите города и обычных уличных банд, которым было все равно, кого грабить, оказалось гораздо больше, чем дома. Но перепрыгивая через несколько рукопожатий, мы сократили поиски, которые могли тянуться неделями, до неполных двух дней. Обдолбанный и счастливый, Ник глушил водку в гараже на окраине Ланесдорфа. Руки у него загрубели, костяшки были сбиты, под ногтями запеклась чужая кровь. Местная шпана называла его «нашим занудой» и вроде как уважала. У кого-то не хватало зубов, у кого-то глаза. Мы выпили за знакомство, и нас пригласили погулять. Я почти согласился, разгоряченный и повеселевший, но Игрек настоял на том, что нам пора. Пришлось пообещать им, что мы вернемся.  
— Здорово, что ты приехал, — повалившись головой мне на грудь, бормотал Ник, пока мы ехали обратно, с трудом найдя машину. — Хорошо, что снова все вместе.  
— Ана здорово о тебе беспокоилась. И твой старик.  
Ночной Бонн напоминал барочное кладбище, оставленное на откуп покойникам. То и дело навстречу нам попадались неприкаянные патрули — полицейские и не только. Заметил я и несколько арабов в толстовках, но, к счастью, Ника окно не интересовало.  
— А, старикам здесь не место, — вяло махнул он рукой, едва не засветив по лицу Игреку, сидевшему с другой стороны. — Бешеным черножопым и старикам давно пора. Слышишь, какого мы уехали? Где остальные?  
Стоило Нику завестись, он скандалил остаток пути, заглушая радио, я так и не смог расслышать, кого там в этот раз бомбили. Похоже, Штаты остались без базы во Флориде. Еще месяца два назад это, наверное, напугало бы. Сейчас мне хотелось заткнуть Ника и наконец-то заснуть. В голове от дешевой водки было по-нехорошему мутно, руки чесались. Я сдал его, присмиревшего, на руки сонной Ане, и ушел на балкон курить.  
— Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, — сказал Игрек, выходя следом.  
— Брось. Проспится, поговорим. Помирится с Аной. Не в первый раз.  
— У них отец военный, — помолчав, сказал Игрек. Я пожал плечами.  
— Никогда не спрашивал. Они, вроде бы, не особо общались.  
Мы сели на пол, спинами друг к другу — иначе на узком балконе было не поместиться. Я уронил голову ему на плечо и рассматривал темные разводы на потолке, похожие на нефтяные пятна.  
— Полковник Мертенс, я слышал это имя. Мой отец тоже военный.  
— Военный, и что?  
Игрек то ли усмехнулся, то ли кашлянул.  
— Он сдаст его, как только узнает. Они все так делают.  
— Что он, по-твоему, должен узнать?  
— Muddy water taking back the land, — не своим, очень низким тоном протянул Игрек, смазывая гласные на американский манер, я так и не успел спросить, что он имел в виду, потому что в этот момент истошно заорала Ана.  
Дверь в ее спальню была распахнута. Ник прижимал Ану к полу между окровавленной кроватью и окном, мы вдвоем с Игреком едва его скрутили. Он утробно рычал и брызгал слюной, пытаясь кусаться. Пока я сидел на нем верхом, Игрек пеленал его во все найденные в доме простыни. Рот у Ника был весь в крови, мы перевернули его на живот, чтобы он не захлебнулся собственной слюной. Ана тихо тряслась в углу, машинально зажимая рану на плече, рваную, хоть и неглубокую.  
— Мне надо выйти, — сквозь зубы выдавил Игрек. — Погуляю.  
Кое-как обработав укус антисептиком, я заварил нам крепкого чая и щедро разбавил его «Егермейстером». Мы закурили прямо на кухне, молчаливо согласившись, что сегодня имеем на это право.  
— Это вряд ли бешенство, — неуверенно сказала Ана. Я заверил ее, что пятьдесят уколов делать не придется.  
— Я просто хотела как лучше, — повторила она уже в который раз. — А потом он меня укусил.  
— Это просто дурь. — Я обнял ее и осторожно поцеловал в висок. — Новая дурь, у нас в Любляне, в клубах такое тоже бывало. Что-то вроде приступов то ли острого голода, то ли переедания. Как знаешь, когда хочется что-то сотворить, но ты толком не понимаешь, что именно, оттого тебя выкручивает наизнанку. Приступ острого самовыражения, как мы с Мареком месяц назад шутили. Помнишь Марека, он снимал нас в Зальцбурге?  
В общем-то, я ей почти не врал. По крайней мере, не больше, чем она мне.  
— Думаешь, война начнется? Ник все время говорил об этом перед тем, как… ушел.  
Мимо окна промчались, бешено сигналя, несколько машин. Я кивнул туда, улыбнувшись.  
— Если это все мир, что изменится?  
Чуть погодя, когда мы пили уже по второй чашке и на щеках у Аны снова заиграл румянец, я предложил ей позвонить отцу.  
— Он беспокоится, а Нику понадобится реабилитация. Вы вряд ли сможете позволить себе хорошую клинику.  
Она кивнула, точнее, несколько раз резко дернула вниз головой, будто где-то в шее заржавел сустав и слушался с трудом. Телефон ей пришлось принести, но голос звучал, хоть и отстраненно, почти нормально. Максимально нормально для женщины, которая говорит о своем брате «нет, папа, он не сильно меня укусил, уже почти не кровит» после того, как пыталась заняться с ним любовью.  
Я сказал Ане, что вовсе не обязательно упоминать об этой инициативе, она со мной согласилась. Через полчаса на парковку через дорогу от дома опустился вертолет. Вежливые люди в черной форме без знаков различия сделали Нику инъекцию и пристегнули его кожаными ремнями к носилкам. Когда на лицо ему стали надевать что-то среднее между респиратором и намордником, я спросил, не слишком ли это.  
— Процедура, — пожал плечами один из четверых ребят, которых полковник Мертенс прислал за своим сыном. — Это он пока тихий. Летать они обычно не любят.  
— Ты уверен, что мы сделали все правильно? — Спросила Ана, закрыв за ними дверь. Она ждала от меня очередного простого ответа, вместо этого я молча ушел на балкон и следил за тем, как вертолет, покачиваясь, поднимается в воздух и уносится куда-то в сторону Бельгии.  
Вдруг, в половину четвертого ночи, позвонил домашний телефон. Ана сперва сказала «Алло», потом «но», потом еще несколько раз «нет», потом молча заплакала, закусив палец, и протянула трубку мне.  
— Теперь я знаю, — сказал Игрек, — почему Yehudah его предал. Чтобы не оставить ему возможности предать остальных.  
— Это значит, ты не собираешься возвращаться? — Спросил я.  
Трубка плюнула мне в ухо тихим смешком.  
— Я не смог тебя предать, какой во мне дальше смысл.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать. Нам обоим. И вы совсем не познакомились с Ником, он вообще-то тихий. Они сказали, отвезут его в Льеж. Мы с Аной собираемся туда — присматривать за ним. Это обычная больница, ничего такого, просто реабилитационная клиника.  
— Вода — это еще не конец, — сказал Игрек. — Я там был. Я знаю.  
Через неделю, выставив дом на продажу, мы с Аной стояли на вокзале. Мне снова позвонил агент, требовать, чтобы я немедленно вернулся, иначе пропущу открытие в Metelkove. Я сказал, что билет у меня уже в кармане, и уронил телефон на рельсы, но неудачно попался на глаза слишком нервному полицейскому. Так я чуть не опоздал на поезд, доказывая, что ничего не собираюсь взрывать, кроме разве что пары мостов в собственной жизни.  
Без Игрека она оказалась неожиданно пресной. С Аной мы притирались медленно и неловко, одинаково желая и одновременно боясь одиночества. Один раз, еще в Бонне, мы покурили как следует и переспали, ничего особого не чувствуя, просто чтобы согреться. С квартирой в Льеже помог ее отец, мне это стоило одного длинного разговора на другой день после переезда. Он велел дать мне трубку, поблагодарил за участие в судьбе его детей и попросил сесть в машину, которая только что подъехала к пожарной лестнице.  
Такие невзрачные седаны с тонированными стеклами я видел и в Любляне. Возможно, где-нибудь посреди Италии или Чехии, где дешевле, находился особый государственный завод, где их клепали, уродливые и опасные. Наверняка над этим угловатым дизайном поработала группа военных психологов.  
Ни одна из моих шуток не достигла цели, за двадцать минут даже я устал от звука собственного голоса. В отдельный кабинет ресторана Le Selys меня привезли составить компанию профессору Ламберу, подтянутому старику в черном костюме, которому с равным успехом могло быть пятьдесят восемь и восемьдесят пять. Методично расправляясь с едой и жалуясь на безвкусную бельгийскую кухню, он расспрашивал о Нике, о том, как мы его нашли, о молодежи в Бонне и Любляне, моих политических пристрастиях и выставках.  
— Вы крайне наблюдательны, порой даже чрезмерно, — сказал он, доедая телячье филе в миндальной стружке. — И вы совершенно правы, ни один новый наркотик не объяснит вспышек организованного насилия в школах, на заводах, в тюрьмах. Молодым людям всегда было свойственно сбиваться в группы по интересам, но только в последние пару лет они проявляют свои предпочтения так бескомпромиссно. Вчера, например, была весьма занимательная драка на шахматном турнире. Я думал, знаете, доски хрупче, чем головы, но оказалось, смотря как ударить. Многие, конечно, подавляют спорадические вспышки агрессии благодаря воспитанию или природному индивидуализму, как в вашем случае. До последнего времени было принято считать социопатию опасным изъяном, однако вскоре мы рискуем заметно пересмотреть многие представления о социальной психологии.  
Шоколадный десерт оказался гораздо вкуснее, чем выглядел. Я был готов сожрать его с тарелкой, чтобы побороть искушение швырнуть ее профессору в лицо.  
— Это что, серьезно излучение? — не поднимая взгляда, я разрезал свой десерт на одинаковые кусочки бисквита и крема.  
— Этим вопросом занимаются определенные ведомства. Когда он будет всесторонне изучен, о результатах наблюдений сообщат по телевизору.  
Здесь следовало согласиться, поблагодарить за обед и откланяться. Но, раз приличия не позволили мне разобраться с тарелкой, требовалось хоть кого-то надкусить. Тот новый голод, о котором я рассказывал Ане, возникал безотносительно какой бы то ни было дури. Просто у многих, независимо от пола и вкусовых пристрастий, пару лет назад начался затяжной фертильный период.  
— И вы отправили Ника на опыты.  
Ламбер ничуть не смутился и предложил приходить завтра в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что условия содержания моего друга, сына его хорошего друга, не напоминают немецкий лагерь для военнопленных времен второй мировой.  
— Но похоже, — улыбнулся он, — я знаю, откуда вы наслушались этих глупостей. Его видели с вами. Молодой человек, ваш ровесник с виду — около двадцати с небольшим, лицо европеоидное, глаза серые, слегка косящие...  
— Профессор, на каких курсах учат так фасовать людей?  
— Поработайте с людьми с мое. К тому же, не сомневаюсь, что на собственные категории вы разделяете окружающих не хуже. — Он развел руками и с сожалением осмотрел наши пустые тарелки. — Итак, мы говорили о моем племяннике, Адаме Ламбере, не захватил с собой фотографию, к сожалению, но, похоже, вам она и не требуется.  
— Боюсь, что никого, похожего на это описание, я не помню.  
Появился официант с десертом, маленькой кучкой взбитого крема с кусочками малины посреди огромного, припудренного шоколадом блюда. Я подумал, что если Ник поправится до конца апреля, мы с ним еще можем успеть в Metelkove. Возьмем Марека и остальных ребят из «Memo» и откроем им всем так, что мало не покажется.  
— Не люблю черный цвет, — вздохнул Ламбер, поддев малину на вилку. — Но вчера мой младший брат безвременно преставился. Обойдемся без подробностей после такого хорошего ужина, но у нас есть все основания предполагать, что Адам знает об этом больше, чем остальные. Он очень умен, несмотря на свой возраст, и крайне опасен. Для всех, особенно для самых близких. Мы бы очень хотели помочь ему. Так что, если вы увидите его поблизости — позвоните по этому телефону. — Он протянул мне визитку, где ничего, кроме десяти мелких цифр в центре, не было, пожелал приятного вечера и вышел.  
До утра я шатался по клубам, а вернувшись, нашел Ану в спальне. Из ее правого глаза торчала тонкая, похожая на стилус зажигалка. Я позвонил сперва Ламберу, а потом ее отцу и сел ожидать, пока меня заберут в секретную натовскую тюрьму, но после нескольких допросов, тем же вечером, я вернулся в пустую квартиру. Ана так и не успела распаковать свои чемоданы, а со мной почти не было вещей еще с Любляны. Благодаря моему своевременному звонку и известному паспортному имени Игрека в последний момент, уже во время посадки во Франкфурте, успели снять с рейса, вылетающего в Пекин. Узнав об этом, я подумал только, что восемь с половиной часов полета ему было бы очень тяжело выдержать. Когда мы бродили по барам и подвалам в поисках Ника, Игрек признался, что боится обогнать самолет. Будто однажды ему это уже удалось, так и сбежал.  
Забившись в угол между нашими чемоданами, я выкурил все три оставшихся косяка один за другим и пересматривал фотографии в телефоне. Вот Игрек в гараже в Бонне — отворачивается, он ненавидел фотографироваться. Вот нож в томатном соке, по которому стекает водка. Вот Ник, последнее, что мне от него осталось, пьяно улыбается в камеру. Вот аэропорт. Бесформенный облитый краской шар. Ноги Игрека. Руки Игрека. Заборы Любляны. Вот перформанс в Мариборе. Снова Любляна. Марек моет биту в умывальнике. Марек с грязной битой. Голова под битой. Вот горящие машины. Это уже Прага. Вот болтается подвешенный за ногу к мосту Легионов черномазый, кроссовок того и гляди упадет. Снова Марек, это мы отмечаем день рождения Ежи в середине февраля. Не обращал до сих пор внимания, что я так много фотографирую. Вот Игрек на помойке — я снял его исподтишка перед тем, как подойти — похожий на серую ворону. Вот труп в снегу со стилусом в глазу. Курносый арабчонок, совсем как тот, в Брно, который так и не вернул мне платок. Вот выставки, выставки, выставки, машины, неважно, вот самая первая — мы с Ником и Аной в Зальцбурге в сорок четвертом — празднуем день рождения, я зажигаю стилусом, как волшебной палочкой, свечи на торте, вот свет погас, и телефон тоже погас, и снаружи — я кое-как, по стене добрался до балкона — стояла мертвая тишина, потому что не ехала ни одна машина, хотя на дорогах их было полно, никто не двигался и не сигналил, и ни одно окно не светилось. Вот стало ярко, когда упал и взорвался не долетевший никуда вертолет. Вот раздался первый выстрел, и тогда снова стало громко. Я закрылся в ванной и попробовал утонуть, но вместо этого просто заработал простуду к утру.  
Наверное, это тоже излучение, решил я, когда свет не включился, и телефон не включился, поэтому проверить, видел ли я на самом деле эти фотографии, или третий косяк был совсем лишним, я не мог. Что-то с чем-то замкнуло, бывает. Я шел мимо разгромленных магазинов и магазинов, которые продолжали громить, в одном из таких я нашел велосипед и попросил отдать его мне. К тому времени я уже подобрал монтировку, никто особо не возражал. На велосипеде добраться до здания по адресу, оставленному Ламбером, получилось гораздо быстрее, хоть и небезопасно. По мне даже стреляли.  
На высокой металлической решетке вокруг больницы торчали человеческие головы, по одной на каждом пиковом острие. Я пожалел, что не могу ее сфотографировать, а даже если мог бы — мне больше некому это показать. Ника здесь не было — возможно, и не было никогда. Но стоило прибраться в больнице, из нее вышло неплохое убежище. Я стащил на второй этаж достаточно провианта и ограбил университетскую библиотеку на углу Вандервельда и Клутье. Это было первое место в Льеже, которое я успел ограбить первым.  
Через неделю мне приснился Игрек.  
— Притворись, что ты меня не предавал, — прошептал он мне на ухо из темноты.  
— Притворись, что ты живой, — попросил я.  
— Век наконец расшатался.  
— Представляешь, если бы ты был на том самолете.  
— Я же тебя просил.  
— …  
— Я тебя просил.  
— Адам... что здесь происходит? Ты жив? Мы... можем выжить? Ты где?  
Его прерывистое дыхание драло меня, будто шпателем, снимая слой за слоем наносную уверенность в том, что все еще можно исправить.  
— Ты мертв, Джейси. Вот что скверней всего. Ты кусок дохлого льда. Выбирайся из своего ада сам.  
Наверное, меня разбудил ядерный взрыв, по крайней мере, какой-то — раздался недалеко и оглушительно, изо всех окон осыпались недобитые стекла. Я проснулся с распухшим горлом. Миндалины размером с грецкие орехи перекатывались под пальцами и кололись, как ежи. Подниматься на ноги было все сложнее, но каждое утро я себя обманывал, обещая, что это — самый последний день. Так день за днем я охранял свою больницу и искал Ника. Заодно квартал за кварталом я чистил свой район, втираясь к бандам в доверие и заставляя перестрелять друг друга, их размякшие мозги поддавались еще проще, чем глина. Одно время у меня кровили десны и не только, и волосы лезли клочьями. Я собирался застрелиться, но никак не мог найти пистолет, а пенетрировать себя посторонними предметами, как выразился бы Игрек, мне не хотелось. Я звал его по ночам, но больше он ни разу не пришел.  
Наверное, тогда я и умер.  
Измазанное чужой кровью нагое существо в студии с видом на Маас, которое притворяется богом, убивая незваных гостей ржавыми трамваями, это не я.

 

_«Радуга», 2014_


End file.
